


Cute and fluffy [ART]

by Alicepire



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Lego, Lego art, Set late season one, Warewolf!Nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicepire/pseuds/Alicepire
Summary: Waverly learns something new about Nicole.





	Cute and fluffy [ART]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for the great response to the last one of these! If you want to see more, or have prompts or whatever, hmu on Tumblr: lego-femslash.tumblr.com

 

 

 

 

 

Or, if you prefer it in text form:

Waverly: Hey Baby, I hope you don’t mind but I’m using the spare key.

Waverly: I have to pee like a racehorse and I don’t think our relationship is quite at the “you looking through the window seeing me squatting in the bushes” stage yet.

Waverly walks into Nicole’s house. Nicole is half warewolf.

Waverly: Holy shit balls!

Waverly: I knew it!

*a beat*

Waverly: Aww! You’re so cute and fluffy! Can I pet you?


End file.
